


i promise, mr. bodt

by lostinadreamnow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Reincarnation, forgot to post it, i really hated seeing him die, i've actually had this written out for four weeks, marco bodt deserves b e t t e r, uhh i guess modern au, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinadreamnow/pseuds/lostinadreamnow
Summary: marco has a reoccurring dream about his past life, and jean is always there to help him.





	i promise, mr. bodt

_he's crying, tears are streaming down his face as he screams hysterically at his 'friends', the people he thought he could trust, but apparently not._

__

__

_"why? why?! we didn't even get a chance to talk this out!" the titan grabs him and he turns, the side of his face caught between it's teeth. the cruel sting of betrayal stabs at him, burying deep in his chest but it doesn't matter now, he's dead in one swift move, it's biting down, tearing at his flesh, it hurts, it hurts—_

\-----------

marco awakes with a shaky gasp and tears pooling at his eyes. not wanting to wake his roommate up, he, very quietly, stumbles to the kitchen and grabs a glass of water, sitting at he table. 

this isn't the first time he's had that dream. a dream of humanity residing behind walls, the giants wanting to eat them, joining up with friends to fight them. he looks back towards his room, where jean peacefully sleeps, not plagued by nightmares like marco is.

marco is jealous, in a way. since he turned fourteen, he's been having these dreams, and he's almost seventeen now. jean sleeps like a baby; heavy, not easily disturbed, and relatively silent. it's almost astonishing to him. 

he doesn't even bother checking the time, he knows it's around two, maybe sometime past that. it's too early to be sitting at the kitchen table, drinking water and crying because of a shitty nightmare that shouldn't bother him as much as it does, and he's so busy crying, he doesn't notice jean standing in the kitchen doorway, looking directly at marco with a hint of worry in his eyes. 

"oi, freckles," jean starts, clearing his throat and making sure he doesn't sound like he's been awake for some time. "you okay there?" marco lifts his head from where it resides in his hands, running a hand through his black and purple hair.

"i-i.. i dunno. i just, it's stupid, it's a stupid dream, i'm fine, go back to sleep," he rambles, only stopping when jean comes forward and engulfs him in a hug, kissing his forehead gently.

"what was it about? your dream, i mean." he asks marco, who sniffles, burying his face in jean's neck. 

"can we not talk about it right now? i'm, i just can't, i'll tell you later, kay? i'm sorry, really sorry," he apologises, but doesn't know what for.

for being too weak, he thinks to himself. for being a coward, for being too smart, for getting caught, for being me.

the thoughts bring out a choked whimper and more sobs, his body shuddering against jean's as he cries quietly into his roommate's chest. 

"sorry for what? you did nothing wrong, love," jean's got that look in his eyes, the look saved for marco and marco only. "you're perfect, marco, you know this, " he says to him, the smaller still shaking. "you're so brave and respectful, and smart, and in a crisis situation, you're always so calm. i love you, okay? it hurts me to see you like this."

marco hiccups, nodding as he wipes away the tears and presses his lips to jean's. "thank you, mr. kirschtein," he grins, yawning soon after. jean lifts him up, carrying him gently to their room.

"anytime, my dear mr. bodt," jean replies jokingly, leaving another kiss on marco's forehead before moving close to the boy in their bed, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "it's my pleasure, really," 

marco laughs, the first real laugh jean has heard since he woke up. "i appreciate it, good sir," he yawns again, eyes sliding closed, hoping to avoid another nightmare. 

before jean falls asleep, he kisses marco once more. "i'll always be here to protect you, marco. i promise." he silently whispers, cursing at himself for not doing it back then, which resulted in marco dying. a single tear slides down his face as he repeats his words.

"i'll always be here, marco. no matter what."

**Author's Note:**

> get yeeted


End file.
